


Come make me feel real good

by supersvtn



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M, look i dont know what im doing, porn with a tiny plot if you squeeze and tilt your head, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersvtn/pseuds/supersvtn
Summary: Wooseok and Yuto hate each other.But one day, they kinda cross the lines of teasing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first pentagon fic idek  
> this goes to hoeniverse

“Fucking scumbag,” Wooseok said to Hongseok, leaning on his locker while Yuto was passing by him, loud enough for Yuto to hear but low enough to make it seem like he wasn't talking about him.

 

The japanese boy stopped walking for a while and, after about 5 seconds, turned to Wooseok, and walked back a few steps until he was in front of the younger. “What did you just say?” The anger in his eyes was pretty visible.

 

“Fuck. Ing. Scum. Bag.” Wooseok punctuated, raising one eyebrow and smirking evilly.

 

Yuto took a deep breath, turning his head back with a sarcastic laugh, before punching the locker right next to Wooseok, with all of his strength, making a loud noise which everyone in the hallway looked to see what it was, but Wooseok remained still, the smirk on his face now gone, looking at Yuto with the same amount of anger as the other. “I will not kick your ass right now. Because I’ll get in trouble if I do it here. It's your lucky day.” He said, in a very low tone, right next to Wooseok’s ear, who did nothing but keep looking at him with a deadly gaze, knowing well that he also couldn't do anything at the school's hallway.

Yuto pushed himself with a impulse on the locker, then left without looking back. The feeling of a small victory washing over him, while Hongseok tried to calm Wooseok by saying things like “hey, don't care about this asshole, he only said that because he's a coward.” But Wooseok wasn't happy.

 

They hated each other. That was a fact. Wooseok was the captain of the school's basketball team, while Yuto was the captain of the baseball team. Both teams had some sort of brawl, always making a cold war for popularity, always bragging themselves for the championships each team won. And, unavoidably, Yuto and Wooseok hated each other.

 

_^*^*^*^*^_

 

Later that week, all the boys from baseball and basketball team were in their locker room, which, yes, had to be only one for all of them (an attempt of the school’s principal to stop the fights about which team had the bigger locker room, or the best, etc, and maybe force them to get along, which didn't happen).

 

All of them did what they had to do, and left, really tired after practicing hard. Except for two.

 

Yuto and Wooseok were always the last ones to leave, wanting to make sure everything was under control. But today was going to be different. Wooseok just had to do something about the episode that happened earlier this week.

 

Yuto was calmly gathering his stuff to leave, already used to ignore the other's presence. _This is the perfect time,_ Wooseok thought, silently and determinedly walking towards Yuto, and pushing him by the shoulder strongly while he was distracted. Yuto tried to immediately fight back but Wooseok already had this planned and, being the tallest between them, easily pinned Yuto on the wall, one arm across his neck and his other hand pointing at Yuto’s face, very closely, almost touching him.

 

“The next time you try to play with me in front of others, I’m not gonna take easy with you. His voice was loud but he spoke in a fake calm tone, ironically. “You hear me? I’ve got all my teammates ready to kick your ass in five minutes.”

 

Yuto was helpless. His body pressed against the wall, completely unable to move due to the younger's large body pressing violently against his, a firm arm on his throat just on the verge to choke him anytime, Wooseok staring down at him, making him feel oddly small.

 

“I. Asked. Do. You. Hear. Me?” He spoke slowly, very closely to Yuto, his finger still pointing at the boy. Yuto, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He couldn't just say “yes” and let him get away with this. He couldn't do anything too, his body was trapped. That was when he had an idea. A crazy, stupid idea but he had to try.

 

He smirked teasingly, before sticking his tongue out and literally licking Wooseok's little finger, which was very close to his face. He licked the finger from bottom to the tip, his eyes not leaving Wooseok's, whose expressions didn't change. “What are you doing, Adachi?”

 

Yuto could hear the irritation in the other's voice - that meant it was working. He didn't verbally answer Wooseok, but took the younger's finger into his mouth, sucking it slightly, bobbing  his head up and down while he looked at the other with a purposefully forced cute expression. Wooseok seemed to be getting more and more angry with Yuto, which made him satisfied.

 

“Adachi. I asked you what are you doing.” Wooseok was clearly trying not to lose his mind at this point, knowing that if he did, Yuto would win this battle.

 

Yuto was having so much fun irritating the other. “Call me Yuto, senpai.” He looked up at Wooseok who closed his eyes in frustration, exhaling heavily. Yuto then rolled his hips, that were already pressed against the younger's anyway.

 

Wooseok was done. He was so done and it was so funny to watch while he was trying to recompose. He wasn't going to give in. That was not an option. Wooseok kept thinking on what to do, with his eyes shut, feeling warm lips around his fingers and Yuto’s hips rolling against his.

 

His only option was to get into Yuto's game. This couldn't get too far anyway.

 

Wooseok opened his eyes to find a smirking Yuto. He smirked back, eyes full of devilish intentions, and then he leaned forward and licked Yuto, from his clavicle, until the lobe of his ear, very slowly and wetty. Yuto involuntarily closed his eyes and rolled his hips once again, this time a little more intensely. Wooseok left his neck to face him, their heavy breaths mixing. Wooseok then licked a  stripe on Yuto's bottom lip, making him realize where this was going. But neither of them could give in. They both wanted to push each other to the limit. Yuto didn't lose time and eagerly bit the other's lower lip, dragging it between his teeth. This started a kiss, a wet, rushed, intense kiss, while both of them fighting for dominance. Yuto was still unable to move the way he wanted, so he tugged at Wooseok's shirt, the younger boy pressing his own body even closer to Yuto’s, the arm on the other's throat pressing slightly, not enough to choke him but enough to shorten his breath. It was with another roll of his hips that Yuto could feel that Wooseok was hard - and much to his displeasure, he was hard too. Wooseok obviously felt that too, the fabric of their shorts being so thin he could feel the other's dick pressing against his own.

 

Wooseok broke their kiss apart, once again going to the other's neck, and Yuto gasped in surprise when Wooseok placed his hands under his thighs and lifted his legs, making Yuto curl his legs in his back, and holding him with the help of the lockers. But the japanese boy wouldn't let himself be dominated so easily, putting his hands that were finally free in the tallest’ hair, tangling his fingers and pulling it merciless, taking Wooseok's mouth to wherever he wanted.

 

Wooseok reached his ear, whispering in a very hot way. “Yuto hyung, I’m going to fuck you.”

 

Yuto shuddered after hearing those words, being that the first time Wooseok called him Yuto _and_ Hyung. He would always call him Adachi and would _never_ call him hyung. Wooseok was playing with him and he knew it. But why was it so damn good to hear those words?

 

Yuto pulled his hair roughly until they were face to face and simply answered “no”.

 

Wooseok laughed, his hair all over his sweaty forehead. “Let's play a game then,” Yuto was expressionless, head resting on the locker behind him. “I’m going to suck you for ten minutes. If you make a noise, I fuck you. If you don't, you fuck me.” His voice was low and sexy and Yuto couldn't ignore the twitch on his cock when he heard those words.

 

He smiled, still trying to seem unaffected. “Fine.”

 

In a matter of seconds Yuto was back on the ground and Wooseok was on his knees, in front of him. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was just about to get a blowjob from the person he hated the most.

 

Wooseok didn't take long to remove his shorts and his boxers, exposing his hard dick. Wooseok licked his own hand and started to stroke Yuto’s length, slowly. Yuto looked down at him, lips shut tight. He couldn't make any noise.

 

After some strokes, Wooseok stopped, taking his hand out of the other's dick. Yuto wanted to whine at the lack of contact but he was controlling himself very carefully. Wooseok then placed his mouth right next to Yuto’s dick, but still not touching it. Yuto watched it and tried to remain calm, his breath shaking just by looking at the other's lips parted in a painfully short distance from his pennis. He unconsciously bucked his hips, trying to get at least a little contact. Wooseok placed his hands on Yuto's stomach, signalizing that he wasn't supposed to move.

 

Yuto clenched his teeth, frustrated with that teasing. Wooseok dragged his lips on the length of Yuto's dick, from the tip to the base and back. Then, he opened his mouth wide, and took Yuto on his mouth, filling his mouth until it reached his throat. Yuto took a deep breath and tangled his fingers on the younger's hair, not controlling his movements but still pulling slightly.

 

Wooseok started moving his head back and forth, looking up at Yuto with an obscene look on his face and _god_ this was too much for Yuto to handle. He closed his eyes, finding better not to look at Wooseok, and swallowed thick when he felt the other's throat against his dick. Wooseok's mouth was soft, wet, and warm and Yuto could feel his legs shaking a little. He bucked his hips, thrusting into Wooseok's mouth, and gasped when he felt a slap into his thighs. “You don't get to fuck my mouth,” Wooseok said, before taking the cock into his mouth again.

 

Wooseok had an attack plan, knowing well that if he did a simple blow job, Yuto would be able to stay quiet. He then started humming with the cock in his mouth, sending vibrations to that specific part and making Yuto tighten the grip on his hair. Yuto was about to lose his mind, so Wooseok started to massage his balls, with skilled hands, sending Yuto to the edge and he _whined._ He whined for a second or less, realizing what he did as soon as the sound left his mouth. He bit back the rest of the whine and closed his eyes tight, but he could hear Wooseok chuckle.

 

 _“_ Fuck,” he mumbled, watching Wooseok get on his feet again and manhandling him until he had his chest on the cold locker. Wooseok caressed his butt, before slapping it, leaving a erotic red mark on it. He leaned in so he could whisper right into the other's ear, his dick brushing against the other's ass. “This will be fun. Don't worry Adachi, I’m a gentleman.” This sent shivers down Yuto's spine, and Wooseok suddenly pulled away, making Yuto look back with a confused look.

 

Wooseok reached his own locker and pulled a small bottle of lube out of it. “Why the hell you have this in there?” Yuto asked.

 

“This can be used on girls too, you know?” He simply answered, not convincing the other but he didn't say anything. Wooseok was quick to wet his fingers with lube and push it into Yuto, who hissed with that sudden contact. Wooseok worked his fingers inside the other's ass, soon adding a second one and doing scissoring movements. He then pushed further, to find a special spot inside Yuto, pressing against his prostate gently, gaining a soft cry from him.

 

He didn't take long on stretching Yuto, his own dick so hard and now leaking precum. Wooseok spread some lube onto his own cock, and placed it on Yuto's entrance, still not pushing in. He mouthed the other's back, placing soft kisses all over it, and finally penetrated him, slowly until he was all in.

 

Yuto whined loudly, feeling a stingy pain. “Ah, Yuto hyung… you're _so tight,_ fuck,” Wooseok said against his back, and he could feel his legs trembling.

 

Wooseok started to move, starting with shallow thrusts. He held Yuto's hips, fingers digging into his skin. With time, Yuto could feel himself adjusting to the other's length, and pleasure started to take over his body. But Wooseok was still too slow, and he found himself needing more.

 

“Wooseok-ah…” he panted, words coming out of his mouth with certain difficulty.

 

“Yeah, hyung?”

 

Yuto just couldn't. He moved his hips hoping that Wooseok would understand what he wanted, but instead, the other simply stopped moving.

 

“I need you to tell me what you want, Yuto.” The elder couldn't see his face but he could _hear_ the smug grin on the other's face. He groaned, so frustrated that Wooseok would put him into a submissive position as much as he could.

 

“Wooseok, _please,”_ he cried out.

 

“Yeah, baby. Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“Shit. Shit shit shit. Fuck me, Wooseok.”

 

Wooseok placed another kiss on his back before answering. “I’m already doing this, baby. Be more specific.”

 

Yuto punched the locker, so irritated, but he couldn't wait any longer. “Wooseok, please, fuck me, _hard,”_ the last word coming out as a whine.

 

Wooseok groaned hearing those words, suddenly being too much for him to handle, and he slapped Yuto's butt before starting to fuck him again, now in a faster pace.

 

Yuto’s moans now were hectic, loud and _too erotic_ for Wooseok to even keep his composure, increasing his speed and intensity more and more. It was when he heard a yelp from Yuto that he knew he reached his prostate, so he reached that point again and again.

 

Wooseok tangled his fingers on Yuto's hair, and pulled it roughly, making him curve his back, and the angle now was just _perfect._ He could feel a pooling heat on his stomach, knowing that he would reach his orgasm soon. “Touch yourself,” he demanded, and Yuto soon complied. Wooseok put his other hand on the elder's shoulder, and now was banging into Yuto like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Wooseok, I-I…” his voice was hoarse and needy.

 

“You want to cum baby? Oh…” he had to pause for a second, “cum for me, baby boy.”

 

And that was it. Wooseok's words sent Yuto to his edge and he came, hard, with a long whine. It took just about two more thrusts and Wooseok was cumming too, deep inside Yuto's ass, groaning loudly.

 

He let his head rest on Yuto's back for a while, before pulling out. He went to pick some tissues and handed them to Yuto.

 

 _“roly poly, roly roly pol-_ Oh!!!!” Hyunggu's voice echoed thru the locker room, making Yuto and Wooseok jump in surprise and look at Hyunggu, who was clearly shocked.

 

“Hyunggu, it's not what you're th-” Yuto started to explain that scene to his teammate, who cut his words with a bright smile.

 

“Great!! Now I don't have to lie about Wooseok to you, and vice versa!”

 

He looked truly excited about that, like a cute puppy, but Yuto sighed in response and Wooseok put his hands on his face.

  
Yeah, they still hated each other.

**Author's Note:**

> JFJFJFKFJ that's it, for those who dont know, hyunggu was singing t-ara's roly poly at the end  
> im sorry if this sucks this is the first time i write porn in english so yup  
> also sorry if there are typos/grammar errors. i wanted to review before posting but i'm too lazy.  
> anyways thanks for reading ♡


End file.
